The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronics, and more particularly to power source testing.
Power sources, such as power supply units (PSU's), batteries, generators, solar cells, fuel cells, and uninterruptible power supplies (UPS's), may provide power to electrical loads. Electrical loads may be designed to test power source performance. For example, a constant current (CC) electronic load may draw a predefined, constant current from the power source to test power performance.